Sunrise, Sunset
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is marrying the man of her childhood. But will things turn out alright? A short, sweet story of her wedding day and more. Songfic with the song 'Sunrise, Sunset' from Fiddler on the Roof.


I got the sudden inspiration for this story when driving back from music camp and listening to this famous song from 'The Fiddler on the Roof' and amazing musical if you haven't seen in by the way. It describes a very important day in Astoria Greengrass's life written in songfic form. Leave your thoughts :)

* * *

**Sunrise, Sunset**  
oneshot

_**Is this the little girl I carried?  
Is this the little boy at play?**_

"Ouch! Mother, watch where you're putting that brush!" Astoria exclaimed, grabbing her throbbing ear that had just been raked over with the spiky bristles of the brush. "That's the third time you've done that today, Mother," the girl whined, her mother flashing a small smile.  
"Sorry dear," she apologized, carefully finishing her daughter's hair with gentle strokes. Astoria sighed, closing her eyes and thinking about the day ahead of her. Soon her mother finished, lying the brush down on the bedside table before starting to pin up and shape Astoria's dirty blonde hair with her wand. She didn't say anything as she worked, finding the right words difficult to say. She knew what she wanted to ask, but didn't want to burden her daughter with anymore pressure.  
"How much longer?" Astoria queried, reaching for the handheld mirror sitting next to the brush. Her mother pushed her anxious hand back, telling her that there was still plenty of time to finish getting ready. Astoria sighed once again, starting to knead the pearly white dress she wore with her restless fingers.  
"Don't; you're going to ruin your wedding gown," her mother warned, halfway through with her styling. Astoria couldn't hide an amused smirk.  
"I'm not a little girl anymore, Mother. I know the consequences of my actions; I _am_ twenty-four you know," she tittered, kissing her mother's cheek as her hair was completed. Her mother smiled wanly as she watched Astoria admire herself in the silver crested handheld mirror, making sure her hair looked perfect for her wedding day. She soon caught her mother staring at her, worry and sadness clouding her hazelnut eyes.  
"What is it Mother? You look as if this is my funeral instead of my wedding day," she joked, kissing her swiftly on the cheek with her full, rosy lips.  
"You're so grown up," she whimpered, tears starting to slip down her face. She didn't feel her daughter's arms embrace her or hear the soft words Astoria spoke, her thoughts slipping back to when her youngest daughter was born and the look in her father's eyes when he'd seen his little child. She remembered the first time Astoria had met her future husband, when he was only eleven and she nine. Nobody had ever prophesized that the two would grow to love each other, starting when he was a handsome sixteen year old and she a mere fourteen years.

_**I don't remember growing older  
When did they?**_

Her thoughts went back to when she'd first met Astoria's father, Aster, back when she'd been touring Russia as a girl. He'd been a seventh year Durmstrang boy and she a Beauxbatons sixth year. Unfortunately she'd been kicked out of school once the headmistress found out she hadn't been such an abstinent little French girl during their trip, but granted her the privilege of still being able to use magic. They'd kept in touch while she was being home schooled in England for her last year before they ran away and were married in secret. She drifted slowly out of her memories, becoming aware of her daughter's wet face pressing against hers. She rubbed circles on Astoria's back, lifting her daughter's face up so that she could wipe away the tears.  
"I'm sorry, Mother; I've made a bloody mess of my makeup now," the young bride muttered, dabbing her face with a cloth. "I didn't know how much this hurt you," she added in a soft tone.  
"Don't worry yourself, Astoria. It's your wedding day—you should be happy," she pet her daughter's hair softly as to not mess it up. Astoria tried to smile happily, but her eyes gave her away.  
"What if. . .what if we're not happy?"  
"Of course you'll be happy, Astoria. You've been happy with him ten years now," her mother said, wiping her own eyes. "There'll be problems, but you'll work them out," she said, wrapping her arm around Astoria's bare shoulders.  
"You're right. . .thank-you," her daughter admitted, giving her a genuine smile and a tight squeeze. She slipped off the edge of her bed and walked into the bathroom, fixing her marred makeup so that her soon-to-be-husband wouldn't know she'd been crying. A few knocks came at the bedroom door, and Astoria heard her older sister Daphne's voice drift through the walls.  
"Astoria? Mother? Are you two done? The caterer needs to speak with one of you." It was obvious Daphne was pulling her hair out over the preparations by the way her voice shook, the perfectionist in her driving her mad.  
"Tell him I'll be there in a second," her mother answered, kissing Astoria's cheek before leaving the room.

_**When did she get to be a beauty?  
**__**When did he get to be so tall?**_

Astoria felt her heart choking her from inside as it throbbed inside her throat, standing behind the doors that led into the grand ballroom of their home, her father next to her. Aster, her father, looked at her with tears starting to well in his eyes. He quickly wiped them on the sleeve of his dress robes as to not trouble Astoria with his anxiety. He glanced sideways at his daughter, dressed beautifully in her pearly wedding gown with her darker blonde hair brushing the tips of her shoulders as it fell from the hair style her mother had done for her. He rested a large, warm hand on her left shoulder, awed at how gorgeous she looked.  
"_It's funny_," he thought, "_she was never an attractive girl as a teenager and here she is now, the image of perfection._" The wedding march began to play from inside the ballroom, and he had to quickly steady Astoria as she started to go weak at the knees.  
"You'll be fine, darling," he whispered, fanning her face with his hand. She nodded quietly, righting herself just as the doors began to open. They walked down the aisle slowly together, her left hand squeezing his right arm tensely at first, but gradually easing up as they walked past all the rows of various friends and family, the groom's half sitting on the right while the bride's relatives sat on the left.  
Aster looked down at the end of the carpet they were walking on, staring at the man his youngest daughter was going to marry. He had to admit that he was handsome, his velvet robes just oozing money and charm as he stood next to the altar. His face was smooth and white, the tips of his hair stopping just above his eyebrows. His light eyes took in his bride as she walked forward, his face showing no one emotion clear enough for Aster to identify. Just as they came to the altar, he was sure he saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards and some emotion flash through his eyes. Astoria was practically swooning as she stood next to her husband to be, color livening her face.

_**Wasn't it yesterday  
When they were small?**_

Astoria's mother sat in the first row, tears bubbling in her eyes. Daphne took her hand comfortingly as they watched, the groom's mother wiping away her tears as well. The ceremony continued, not a sound coming from the gathered congregation. Astoria's mother was lost in thoughts of both her daughters' childhoods, until:  
"Do you Astoria Greengrass take this man as your husband?" Her mother looked up from her thoughts to see that everyone in the room was sitting up paying rapt attention to the couple. A few seconds of silence passed by, and the groom's hands fidgeted nervously. Astoria felt her knees start to weaken as she stood there, her almost-husband's eyes flicking towards her constantly, afraid she was going to say 'no'.  
"I. . .do," she recovered, a sigh of relief spreading across the crowd and a smirk forming on the groom.  
"Then I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You may kiss the bride," the minister said, shutting his book with a smile.  
Draco took Astoria's hands gently in his, leaning down to kiss her poised red lips before sliding his arms around her back to let her hands find the back of his head. The clamor that rose from the congregation wasn't heard by Astoria as her knees began to crumple again as she kissed the man she'd just married.

_**Sunrise, Sunset  
**__**Sunrise, Sunset  
**__**Swiftly flow the days  
**__**Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze**_

_**Sunrise, Sunset  
**__**Sunrise, Sunset  
**__**Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears**_

"I love you." The words jerked Astoria back to reality, surprised to find that she was already at the reception, alone with Draco. "I asked if you were alright," he added, slipping off his velvet cloak and laying it over a nearby chair.  
"I'm fine, just. . . .I don't know, shocked." He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck with his thin lips. His teeth nipped at her skin, giving his new bride shivers up and down her spine. "Draco. . .what about the reception? Your mother will have a fit if we don't get down there soon; you know how hard she worked on this." He stopped his playing reluctantly and sulked to the door. "You'll get over it," Astoria teased, fingering the wedding band on her left hand that was next to her colossal engagement ring. "Besides," she taunted, "You have all night." Astoria slipped out the door ahead of him, winking and she walked down the hall, heading for Draco's parent's ballroom where the reception was being held. Her husband shut the door to his old bedroom and followed after his wife, eager to be by her side again.

_**What words of wisdom can I give them?  
**__**How can I help to ease their way?  
Now they must learn from one another  
Day by day**_

Aster stood with his wife talking to his son-in-law's parents, his eyes watching Astoria and Draco as they were greeted and given words of congratulations on their marriage. Finally the entire crowd had greeted the newlyweds, leaving the two by themselves. That was, until Draco's mother rushed over to him, embracing him tightly.  
"My Draco! You're finally married! And your father and I thought you'd never take a wife before you were too old to raise a child!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed, kissing her son's cheek.  
"Don't make such a fuss now, dear," Lucius Malfoy tutted, putting an arm around her waist, "Surely the newlyweds would like a little breathing room." Draco shook hands with his father before kissing Astoria briefly, thanking them for allowing the reception to be held at their house.  
"Well you didn't think I'd let you hold it at the _other_ house, did you? It was a _nice_ wedding, but," Narcissa said, the insults slipping off her tongue accidentally. Astoria's mother, Astraea, looked at her out of the side of her eye coldly, pretending not to have heard.  
"What did you mean about just _a_ child, Mrs. Malfoy?"  
"Please, call me Mother." Astoria's mother snorted as she glared daggers at her daughter's mother-in-law who returned the gesture. The men didn't say anything while the two women glowered at each other. Astoria didn't want to start an argument with Narcissa, but she didn't want to call her 'Mother' either.  
"As I was saying, why did you just say _a_ child?" She asked again, trying to avert the two's glares. Narcissa looked as if she'd just been told her husband wasn't a pureblood with her eyebrows raised and an arrogant smile on her face.  
"Are you planning on _more_ than just one?" She snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, darling."  
"They'll have as _many_ as they _want_," Astraea defended, stepping in front of Draco's mother angrily.  
"All I'm saying is I really don't think _your_ daughter could raise more than one child." Narcissa raised herself slightly on her toes so that she could glare down her nose at the other woman.  
"And what about _your_ son? Are you hinting he's not going to be a decent Father?" Astraea snapped, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.  
"Mrs. Malfoy, Mother, please—" Astoria said, trying to break the two women apart as heads began to turn in the reception room.  
"I've no doubt that _my_ Draco will be more of a father than _your_ daughter a mother," Narcissa slandered.  
"Mother, for crying out loud—" Draco fumed, motioning angrily at his father to do something about it. Lucius seemed rather amused by the catfight, but stepped in at his son's request.  
"Really now, Narcissa. Not everybody can be great parents such as us," he said, Astoria's brow creasing in anger and humility as she was attacked. Any further feuding was avoided when the minister introduced himself, stepping in between the two women, not knowing what he was interrupting.  
"Why hello Minister. We're honored to have you at our son's wedding," Lucius drawled, offering his hand as the minister extended his.  
"And we're delighted for Astoria as well," Aster cut in, shaking his hand first. Lucius gave him a brief slighting glance out the corner of his eye, Narcissa showing her disgust plainly on her face.  
"Ah, yes. This is Aster _Greengrass_, Minister. Surely you've heard of him? He works in the _astrology_ department." The minister shook his grey head slowly, bringing a smirk to Mr. Malfoy's face.  
"Afraid I don't, Lucius. But of course I know you and your beautiful wife, Narcissa," he said, kissing her hand. "And the newlyweds! Congratulations, both of you," he said, shaking Draco's hand and kissing Astoria's cheek.  
The night continued on, Aster and his three brothers doing a traditional Russian wedding dance in honor of Astoria's heritage. Soon the bride found herself outside alone with her father and husband, wandering through the gardens. Aster wasn't sure if he liked the boy completely yet, feeling much as he did a few months back when they announced they would be getting married. He'd been angered that Draco hadn't asked his permission first, an old tradition he firmly believed in. And he saw the similarities between him and that mother of his, a person he greatly detested. But Astoria had begged of him to approve, moaning day and night about how happy they'd be together and how terribly hurt she'd be if he didn't walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. Obviously he'd conceded to her wishes, allowing her to marry 'that Malfoy boy' as he liked to refer to his son-in-law.  
"Where do you two plan to live?" Aster questioned, looking at Draco intensely.  
"I wasn't planning on telling Astoria until tonight, but my father bought us a house a few miles down the road from here as a wedding gift," he said, getting only a half smile from his new bride as she cringed inside at the thought of living so close to his wicked mother Narcissa. As a result, she didn't say anything encouraging. "Well, aren't you happy?" He asked, taking Astoria by the shoulders.  
"Well, um, of course. But isn't that a little. . . _close_ to your parents?"  
"Is that a problem?" He snapped a little too harshly, making Aster glare at him. Astoria on the other hand wasn't really surprised to hear that Draco was having problems separating from his parents, mainly his father.  
"Well, no—"  
"Then what's wrong with the house?" Astoria didn't want anymore fighting that day; she wanted it to be as perfect as possible, so she only told him:  
"Well. . .nothing, you're right. And who cares? At least we're married." He kissed her on the lips, rubbing her shoulders with his hands.  
"I knew you'd love it." Astoria only wished she'd been able to pick out the house along with Draco and then have his parents buy it—but she knew that Narcissa definitely wanted her son and any potential grandchildren under her control at all time.  
Aster saw how upset his daughter was with the house, but wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better. In fact, he didn't know what advice to give her at all. She really did seem to love her husband, since he'd never known Astoria to settle on any issue just to please someone. Eventually the path rounded back to the Malfoy's house, and the newlyweds and Aster joined the party once again.

_**They look so natural together  
Just like two newlyweds should be  
Is there a canopy in store for me?**_

Daphne Greengrass was having a wonderful time at the reception, unlike her sister thus far. For one, the wedding had gone over spectacularly thanks to her joint planning along with her younger sister and mother. On another note, she'd been spending the entire evening with one of Draco's old friends, Marcus Flint. They'd both recognized each other from school and to make matters simple, the two had been hitting it off amazingly well.  
"You're a _professional_ Quidditch player? That's amazing!" Daphne gushed, twirling her finger around the rim of her empty wine glass. Marcus pulled out a team picture from inside his dress robes and handed it to her, giving her a wink.  
"I can sign that for you if you want," he said, pulling out a quill and small vial of ink from his pocket. Daphne didn't recognize the team name, but didn't want to admit her lack of Quidditch knowledge. He scrawled his name across it in black ink before sliding it back to her.  
"I'll have to hang this up in my room," Daphne said as if her voice was dipped in honey, slipping it into her bag with a flirty smile to boot. Marcus soaked up all her praise enthusiastically, finally asking her to dance with him.  
"Astoria looks so beautiful tonight," Daphne whispered into his ear as they danced, Flint's arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Malfoy really knows how to do himself well, doesn't he?"  
"Well she wasn't beautiful _at all_ when they first started dating. She had Parkinson's pushed-in face, except Astoria's was covered in freckles. I absolutely did _not_ believe her when she told me who she'd been sneaking out to meet at night during school."  
"And yourself?"  
"Me? Well, I guess I always _have_ been the attractive one," she bragged, flipping her honey blonde hair over her shoulder. "So it was a surprise to _everyone_ when they found out she was getting married before I was," she boasted, fighting the prickly jealousy that had been running through her veins ever since she heard Astoria was engaged to a handsome and wealthy Malfoy while Daphne herself hadn't dated in over a year. At first she'd resented Draco for wanting to marry her sister instead of admiring herself like she was used to, but had gotten so caught up in planning she didn't have time to think about it at all. She saw the newlyweds kissing each other discreetly behind an ice sculpture, envying how he caressed her skin whenever they snogged.  
"I'll take that as a no?"  
"Hmm? What?" Daphne flicked her gaze back up to Marcus's eyes.  
"I asked if you wanted to come back to my apartment to talk and maybe have a few drinks tonight," he offered, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Daphne bit her lip, and was just about to say no when he whispered in her ear, "Nothing has to happen."  
"Well. . .I guess I could go for some fun now after this hectic wedding," she said, their conversation being interrupted when a few friends stopped by to speak with Marcus.

_**Sunrise, Sunset  
**__**Sunrise, Sunset  
**__**Swiftly flow the days  
**__**Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze**_

_**Sunrise, Sunset  
**__**Sunrise, Sunset  
**__**Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears  
**_

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco purred, caressing his wife's silky arms as they lay in bed.  
"Morning, Mr. Malfoy," she mumbled in return, both of them kissing the other's neck.  
"I'm hungry," Draco whispered at her ear, nibbling. "Can you cook something?" Astoria lifted herself off his chest, pulling on her clothes.  
Breakfast was almost ready when Draco walked into the kitchen, his hair dripping wet with water and a silky robe wrapped around him. Astoria had a disgruntled look on her face as she cooked, an open letter lying next to the pans she was using.  
"From my mother?" Draco guessed, recognizing her handwriting.  
"Yes," Astoria grumbled, "She's coming over for lunch with your father." A deaf man couldn't have missed the scathing tone she used.  
"She loves you, Astoria."  
"She hates me!" She exclaimed, slamming down the spatula she was holding and running her fingers through her hair nervously.  
"You're being ridiculous."  
"You heard her at the reception! She thinks I can't raise a child!" Astoria moaned, tears starting to bubble in her eyes.  
"She was just worried because it was our wedding day. She didn't mean it," Draco defended his mother.  
"And what about your father? He obviously doesn't think very highly of my father's job as an astrologist!"  
"Well if you want to complain about my parents I just want you to remember that your parents don't exactly like _me_ either!" Astoria was silent, wiping her tears.  
"I hate this house," she mumbled, smearing the teardrops on her lips with her hand to wipe them off.  
"For Merlin's sake, Astoria! My parent's bought it for us!"  
"Why'd _they_ have to buy it? Why didn't they let _us_ pick it out? Why'd they buy one down the road from where _they_ live? Why is everything about _them_?"  
"Astoria—"  
"I'll tell you why! Because they don't think _I'll_ be able to raise a family and they'll want to snoop and pry all the time!" Astoria's face was flooded with tears as she ranted, the sleeves of her shirt sopping from constant wipes. Draco was about to yell at her to quit, but couldn't do it when she grabbed his robe and put her head on his shoulder.  
"Don't say that. They're just worried about me since I've never lived away from home before except at Hogwarts," Draco told her, but knew that his parents weren't exactly thrilled over his new wife. "_Now if I'd stuck with Parkinson_," he thought, cringing at the idea of actually _marrying_ someone like her. He rubbed her back, tugging at the ends of her hair softly the way she liked.  
"Let's move—in a year," she said, sniffling as her crying stopped.  
"I've already told you, I'm _not_—"  
"We'll wait a _whole_ year. Then we'll say we found some beautiful home in Italy or something and just _have_ to move there. . .please?" She whispered, scratching his back with her nails. He rested his chin on her head, staring out the kitchen window.  
Finally he let out a long sigh. "Fine. But we live here _two_ years first."  
"No. _One_ year."  
"Astoria—"  
"Look. We'll most likely have a child in just about a year. And I don't want your mother breathing down my neck all the time!"  
"It's just one extra year—"  
"Just the first year of our son's life!"  
"Can't we—wait, our _son_?" He took his chin off her head and looked her in the eyes.  
"I—well, I was waiting to tell you on our honeymoon, but I've been pregnant for about two weeks, and it's definitely a male." Draco didn't know what to say, unsure if he should be angry that she hadn't told him when she found out, or happy that his first child was going to be a boy.  
"That's—great," he said, kissing her cheek. Astoria's face fell.  
"You want this, don't you?" She said, staring at him defiantly.  
"Of course; just as much as you do." He kissed her on the mouth, entwining his fingers in her messy blonde hair. One hand lingered on her stomach, pressing on her soft belly.  
"That tickles," she whispered, both of them being interrupted by an owl pecking at their window. "What now?" She said as Draco opened the window by magic.  
"Our Ministry passports," he said, handing her one of them. "It's for our honeymoon."  
"Where to?"  
"Wherever we want to go," her husband explained, "and for however long," he indulged.  
"Really? That sounds ama—OH MY GOD!" Astoria yelled, pulling her wand out of her pocket to put out the fire that was slowly engulfing the breakfast she'd been making. "Damnit," she mumbled, whisking away the charred remains.  
"Why don't we just go _out_ for breakfast?" Draco said, heading back to their bedroom to get dressed.  
"Yeah. . .sorry," she said, following after him. After a few seconds, she rushed back to turn off the heat.

* * *

Once again, please leave your thoughts :)  
xxArtemisxFowlxx


End file.
